Mi Nueva Yo
by Dotthi
Summary: No creia que mi vida pudiera haber cambiado tanto con aquella inocente accion... Aunque no me arrepiento gracias a ello conoci a la persona que nunca me abandonaria a pesar de tener un caracter de los mil demonios y estar totalmente rota. Pero yo la recompondre, nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Lee y participa en esta historia de una chica que no pensaba ser nadie y resulto ser una diosa
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

• **Inoue Orihime**

Nunca he sido una persona fuerte, de carácter y ni mucho menos poderosa pero pensé que tal vez la persona que yo amaba no miraba eso sino el fondo de mi corazón. Sin en cambio el solo tiene ojos para Kuchiki, una mujer con carácter, fuerte y poderosa todo lo que yo no soy. Yo no soy como ella, soy tan débil que mis compañeros siempre tienen que sacrificarse por mi. Cada vez que le veo mirarla con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que yo tengo cada vez que le miro a el mi corazón de parte en mil pedazos.

Su sonrisa no va dirigida a mi, de echo muy pocas veces se dirige a mi y cuando lo hace es por mi apellido como si no me conociera lo suficiente. La distancia que pone entre nosotros me duele tanto que siento mi alma arder, es prácticamente como si hubiera un abismo entre nosotros. Muchas veces pienso que mi corazón es débil por pensar en querer ocupar el lugar de Kuchiki aunque sea solo por unos instantes para tener la atención de Kurosaki.

Una fría noche de verano, salí de mi apartamento a pasear por las calurosas calles en busca de aire y también para despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos negativos que inundan mi ser. Iba de hecho tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me aventure en un bosque lleno de inmensos arboles. Un dolor punzante se instala en mi pecho al recordar que hay fue la primera vez que vi a Ulquiorra, un Arrancar a ordenes de Aizen que nunca supo que era tener corazón.

De pronto veo a una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta con flequillo y unos mechones sueltos por su rostro, de ojos castaños y ropas aun mas extrañas que las de los shinigamis. De pronto mi mente funciono a toda maquina, vi como caía de la rama e intentaba sujetarse a otra sin conseguirlo cayendo desde lo alto. Utilice sin pensármelo el Shunten Kishun y un escudo protector se formo debajo suya guiándola hasta el suelo.

Su rostro me miraba perplejo pues había mostrado mis poderes a una mujer que no conocía así que lo mas probable era que huyera o gritara aterrorizada. En lugar de eso se levanto del suelo con paciencia y se sacudió sus extrañas ropas para despues caminar hacia mi con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

• **Fin Inoue Orihime**

-Mujer: muchas gracias por salvarme de esa caída, creo que no lo había contado… -respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzada.

-Inoue: no hay de que pero… ¿Qué hacias hay subida? -las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon levemente de un tono rosado.

-Mujer: b-bueno es que llevo días sin comer y había visto unas bayas en lo alto… -comento riendo nerviosamente.

-Inoue: ¿días sin comer? Entonces ven conmigo te hare una deliciosa comida -a la mujer la brillaron los ojos con estrellitas y asintió emocionada.

Mientras caminaban al apartamento de la pelinaranja, aquella mujer miraba fijamente a la chica sin perder un detalle. Era una joven bella y hermosa había que decir, con un corazón tan puro que el suyo parecía gris a su lado pero había una tristeza en su alma que la impedía ver mas allá. Cuando la protegió se sorprendió levemente pues en sus muchos años nunca había visto ese poder, ni siquiera en aquella demonio de su templo… Cuando levanto su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron supo que algo la atormentaba pues había un brillo de tristeza absoluto en ellos.

-Inoue: ya hemos llegado -la mujer levanto su mirada y se encontró delante de una puerta color caramelo.

Al entrar sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Aquella muchacha no solo era amable, sino que también era humilde pues el apartamento en que vivía no era mas que dos habitaciones pequeñas y un salón con una mini cocina. Camino hasta sentarse con delicadeza de rodillas en frente de la pequeña mesa que había mientras Inoue entraba a la cocina.

Observando todo se dio cuenta de una foto con velas de un joven apuesto con los mismos ojos que ella. Seguramente seria su hermano pues había un gran parecido además de que por las velas dedujo que había fallecido. En ese momento un olor diferente llego a sus fosas nasales increíblemente desarrolladas y miro a la muchacha que recién entraba a la salita. Coloco delante suya unos dangos de un color diferente y una salsa color caramelo por encima con un te color anaranjado al lado.

-Inoue: a lo mejor no te gusta lo que te he preparado… -la mujer inclino su cabeza a un lado sin entender por que decía eso- son onigiris de carne con miel y te de melocotón.

Algo sorprendida por la mezcla de sabores de aquel plato cogió un onigiri y se lo llevo a la boca para descubrir un mundo de sabores totalmente distinto… un sabor único que hizo que gimiera del gusto. Inoue que la miraba esperando su respuesta no esperaba que se comiera todo con ansias y se bebiera despues el te. La rubia soplaba con delicadeza su taza de te caliente y bebía con delicadeza hasta que miro a Inoue que la miraba expectante.

-Mujer: perdona mi falta de respeto soy Inari y tu comida es la mejor que he probado, gracias -Inoue se sonrojo y agito su mano quitándole importancia.

-Inoue: gracias a ti… a nadie le gusta mi comida dicen que es… -recordando las palabras de Ichigo- asquerosa -agacho su mirada triste e Inari frunció el ceño.

-Inari: ¿Qué te ocurre? -la muchacha negó lentamente pero empezó a relatar mientras la rubia escuchaba.

-Inoue: es solo que… desde hace mucho tiempo que me he enamorado como una tonta de un chico que apenas sabe que existo -sonriendo con pena- es mas el esta enamorado de una amiga que es mas fuerte, bella y poderosa que yo.

-Inari: me recuerdas a alguien… -recordando a cierta chica- veras Inoue el probablemente sea un estúpido que no vea lo que tiene delante y debas encontrar a alguien que te proteja y te ame.

-Inoue: Inari-san el amor es una maldición para mi… creo que no dejare de amarle nunca -entonces la mujer frunció el ceño pensativa y se acerco a gatas hasta estar a centímetros de la cara de la chica que la miraba sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Inari: mi tiempo a llegado a su fin Inoue es por eso que yo, diosa de la cosecha y la fertilidad te daré un regalo… -junto sus frentes y cerro sus ojos- te regalo mi puesto como Diosa, Inoue Orihime.

La mujer que se identifico como la Diosa Inari comenzó a desaparecer en partículas que se apegaron al cuerpo de Inoue haciendo que brillara como el mismísimo sol para despues desvanecerse en el suelo por el cansancio. Al mismo tiempo en la mesa aparecía un pergamino negro con tinta dorada con una dirección y un sello con cera rojo. La diosa le había dado a aquella humana su puesto por lo que tendría derecho a un familiar… un protector de su persona que estaría a su servicio al igual que tendría un templo sagrado el cual proteger.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del timbre del apartamento despertó a Inoue que levanto la cabeza asustada buscando a aquella mujer que decía ser una Diosa. Con un suspiro de decepción se levanto a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Ishida y Chad.

-Ishida: vamos Inoue a que esperas tenemos que ir a por Kurosaki y a por Rukia -ahí estaba otra vez el nombre de aquella muchacha que poco a poco le robaba el cariño de sus amigos.

Asintió con tristeza que no paso desapercibida para Chad y recogió su mochila para irse con ellos a la casa de Kurosaki pues Rukia se alojaba con el. Cuando estos salieron ni la dieron un buenos días cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida para el grandullón que observaba todo en silencio. Al llegar a la Academia todo era igual, elogiaban a la Kuchiki y su carácter y se metían con ella aunque esta vez fue diferente…

-Chica: mirar la tetona -la pelinaranja era rodeada por un grupo de chicas que se reía de ella- que asco sus tetas parecen melones caídos -todas comenzaron a reír- no se como Kuchiki es amiga tuya tal vez por pena…

Algo dentro suyo despertó, una fuerza interna por así decirlo aunque era un sentimiento que estuvo reprimiendo desde que su hermano Sora murió… la valentía.

-Chica 2: vamos chicas hagámosla un bonito peinado… -la sonrisa en sus rostros maliciosas alerto a Orihime.

-Inoue: no os acerquéis… -retrocedió unos pasos hasta que choco contra el muro de detrás suya.

-Chica: ¿o que? Nos pegaras… jajaja -todas comenzaron a reir.

-Niño: puede que ella no pero nuestra hermana si… -Inoue y aquellas chicas se giraron hacia la voz cansada de aquel niño- Inoue-sama será mejor que venga con mi hermana y conmigo. Inari-sama fue muy despistada.

-Chica: iros de aquí niñatos, no queremos que vuestras mamas vengan -riendo entre dientes las chicas miraban al chico moreno de ojos dorados con un brillo salvaje de unos doce años y una niña a su lado morena y de ojos azules claritos.

De pronto la niña de ojos azules claritos dio un paso al frente y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo como la sangre y las chicas se fueron como si estuvieran siendo manipuladas. Inoue no creía lo que veía es mas miraba a la chica que volvía con sus ojos azules claritos al lado del niño.

-Chico: Inoue-sama es mejor que nos acompañe al templo de Inari-sama, el que será su hogar de ahora en adelante pues su deber será protegerlo -la cara de Inoue era un poema.

-Inoue: así que… no fue un sueño -el chico la miro levantando una ceja

-Chico: claro que no, nosotros somos los guardianes del templo y al haber una nueva diosa en este caso tu -la pelinaranja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- nuestro deber es informarte y ayudarte a llevar el templo dedicado a tu persona que se encuentra en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Inoue: junto a los Shinigamis -el niño negó.

-Chico: para nada, de echo ellos solo son soldados que sirven a otro dios que supongo que mas adelante te hará una visita para conocerte al igual que otros dioses -los tres se metieron por un agujero que llevaba a la Sociedad de Almas.

Inoue no solo se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas sino que se encontraba en frente de las puertas de un templo que ahora era suyo. Los niños la guiaron por el interior adentrándose primero por un jardín de arboles con hojas blancas que caían con el viento simulando la nieve. En la entrada del templo había un pozo con una campana donde las almas pedían su deseo y la diosa escuchaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Al entrar al interior Inoue admiro la belleza del lugar, además de espacioso había perfumes florales y frutales, en otra habitación observo diferentes armas como un arco de madera extrañamente blanca con toques dorados y un carcaj de flechas echo de madera del mismo color y pelo animal.

Había en otra diferentes kimonos y yukatas o varias ropas iguales a las de aquella mujer. De pronto vio que había una parte mas en aquel lugar… una parte trasera a la que los niños no la llevaron y como aquel que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso la curiosidad la tenia Inoue. Sin que los niños se dieran cuenta camino despacio a donde estaba aquella especie de jardín secreto y cuando salió se encontró de piedra. Allí delante de ella, se encontraba una chica de su misma edad, con una flecha en su corazón con plantas que la sujetaban a aquel árbol de cerezos.

Sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura eran de un color rosa chicle brillante hasta la cintura con unas orejas de zorro del mismo color en su cabeza con la punta negra. En medio de su frente vislumbro un rombo verde y si se acercaba mas veía que a pesar de no respirar ni nada sentía el fuerte poder que desprendía. Vestía un traje como el de los shinigamis pero en rojo que acentuaba sus curvas (como el de Inuyasha), descalza y con la cabeza que caía hacia la derecha.

-Niño: ¿¡que haces!? -la pelinaranja se aparto de la pelirosa retrocediendo al mimo tiempo que los niños llegaban a su lado- no deberías estar aquí…

-Inoue: etto… lo siento -vio como el niño suspiraba negando- ¿Quién es?

-Niño: ella es Sakura-sama… una demonio que decidió revelarse contra Inari-sama -la pelinaranja observaba ahora las nueve colas peludas que había detrás de esta del mismo color que su cabello.

-Niña: Ōkami sabes que no es así… -la niña hablo por primera vez.

-Ōkami: claro que si Kiba, es una traidora -la niña frunció el ceño.

-Kiba: mira que eres tonto, ella solo quería descansar en paz y lo sabes así que se lo pidió por favor a Inari-sama -el niño agacho la cabeza y apretó sus puños a los costados.

-Ōkami: era una cobarde… -la ojiazul frunció los labios.

-Kiba: fue lo mejor hermano su corazón sufría día tras día e Inari-sama no podía hacer otra cosa salvo sellarla para aliviarlo -el niño miro a otro lado y camino a la puerta dándolas la espalda.

La ojiazul no se dio cuenta de que Inoue detrás de ella caminaba hacia la pelirosa y se acercaba a ella para subirse a la raíz del árbol de cerezos, poniéndose de puntillas y acariciar las orejas de esta sin saber que al tener el poder de Inari en su interior le había traspasado algo despertándola de aquel sellado en el que había estado durante años. Sonriendo y disfrutando de la suavidad de aquellas orejitas no se dio cuenta de que la energía y poder de esta comenzó a aumentar alertando a los niños que la miraron sorprendidos.

-Kiba: Hime-sama no haga eso… -Inoue se bajo de la raíz y la miro confundida.

-Sakura: ¿Qué hacias acariciándome la oreja como si fuera un chucho? -la voz algo rasposa de la pelirosa de haber estado sellada por mucho tiempo congelo a todos los de allí.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

• **Inoue Orihime**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, la que hace unos instantes estaba en una especie de sueño eterno sellada con una flecha a aquel árbol, había despertado en el momento despues que yo le tocara sus orejitas de zorro pero no había podido evitarlo… eran lo mas bonito que había visto hace tiempo. Eran suaves y blanditas además de que tenían un curioso color rosa chicle brillante. Cuando la niña me alerto no me lo pensé y me aleje esperando no haber hecho nada malo pero aquella voz de chica joven algo rasposa por llevar siglos en un sueño eterno… me dejo clavada

-Sakura: responde humana ¿Qué hacias acariciándome como a un perro? -sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me taladraban el alma.

-Inoue: yo… yo… -no sabia que decir mis palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Kiba: perdónala Sakura-san ella no… -aquella mujer no la dejo ni terminar.

-Sakura: quiero que me responda ella Kiba ¿y bien? Como veras tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -la énfasis en sus palabras me hizo darme cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Inoue: sumimasen pero… se veían tan lindas… -vi en su ojo un tic y una mueca molesta a la par que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-Sakura: genial, una simple humana me ve como algo lindo cuando debería correr nada mas saber de mi… -bufo molesta al decir aquellas palabras y yo no supe que decir ante eso.

-Ōkami: …deberías de respetar mas a "esta" humana por que Inari-sama la a elegido como sucesora suya -las palabras del niño surgieron efecto por que la cara de tristeza que puso me partió el alma.

-Sakura: ya veo… -me miro por unos instantes antes de continuar- no se sus razones pero esta bien… no te pediré nada solo que me vuelvas a sellar.

-Ōkami: ¡Y una mierda! -su grito me sobresalto.

• **Fin Inoue Orihime**

-Sakura: mocoso no tengo ganas de discutir… -cerro sus ojos con la intención de que el chico no siguiera su rabieta pero lo vio como imposible.

-Ōkami: nuestro deber es proteger a la Diosa y… -la mujer volvió a interrumpirla.

-Sakura: ¡Idiota! -el muchacho la miro sorprendido- tu y la niña son los que protegéis a la diosa yo solo era una demonio sin corazón o alma a la que la Diosa tuvo compasión…

-Kiba: no, no fue así -el moreno la miro- Inari-sama vio su corazón y decidió ayudarle con su dolor pero ella la quería y usted a ella no lo niegue.

-Inoue: yo… no quiero causar problemas… -agacho la mirada hacia el suelo pues todo aquello había sido su culpa.

-Sakura: tsk a buenas horas… -el muchacho gruño y la enseño los colmillos.

-Ōkami: entiende de una vez -sus ojos pasaron a un color dorado- ella es una ningen que apenas tiene algo de poder, no podrá protegerse de los nuevos peligros que la acechan apenas y sabe defenderse de unas estúpidas en la Tierra.

-Kiba: te necesita Sakura-san… eres su única esperanza aunque nosotros la ayudemos tu eres su pilar.

La pelirosa los miro por un instante para mirar a la pelinaranja de ojos tristes y avergonzados. ¿Por qué Inari habría elegido como sucesora a una estúpida humana buena para nada? Lo único que la faltaba es que unos demonios de pacotilla destrozaran el templo el cual la ayudo o intento ayudarla a reparar sus heridas mas profundas. Los niños la miraban esperanzados y es que aunque fuesen de mucha ayuda ella tenia el poder para matar de un solo golpe a simples Hollows o demonios en todo caso.

-Sakura: se nota que sois unos mocosos por que sois problemáticos… pero no cantéis victoria -la miraban esperanzados- solo protegeré el templo que me ayudo en un pasado, nada mas -Inoue agacho la mirada derrotada- ella que se las apañe sola pero primero… sacarme de aquí.

Tanto los niños como Inoue la miraron sin saber que hacer y Sakura suspiro con cansancio derrotada.

-Ōkami: oh ya me acuerdo -miro a Inoue que se puso bastante nerviosa- tienes que quitarle la flecha aplicando tu energía que esta unida a la de Inari-sama y se quitara el sellado.

-Inoue: ¿qui-quitarle la flecha? -miro la flecha clavada en su corazón y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda.

-Sakura: joder -agacha la cabeza en son de derrota- de verdad que Inari a elegido a alguien inocente -levanta su mirada y ambas conectan entre si- acércate a mi como antes pero sin acariciarme como a una mascota.

Orihime se avergonzó por lo ocurrido entonces y avanzo con indecisión hacia ella subiéndose a aquella raíz inhalando el aroma a cerezas que aquella mujer desprendía. Agarro la flecha pero no tiro de ella, sino que la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso por ello. La pelirosa solo pudo cerrar los ojos como respuesta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo coloco su mano sobre la de Orihime haciendo que pegara un brinquito.

-Inoue: ¿Qué… -no sabia que decir o hacer, no estaba segura.

-Sakura: confía mas en ti misma humana, concentra en tu mano el poder que tienes sin pensar en nada mas y sácala -Orihime solo suspiro con derrota y cerro sus ojos

Miles de imágenes de Ichigo y Rukia felices aparecieron en su mente bloqueándola totalmente, las imágenes cambiaban a ella sola y aislada de sus amigos, a ella llorando sola en su apartamento, a ella mirando de lejos a la que muy pronto seria pareja oficial pero despues… apareció una de ella vestida con unas ropas exóticas y orientales en la entrada de un templo al lado de la pelirosa siendo abrazada por esos niños.

Ante esa ultima imagen o visión un resplandor blanco puro cubrió su mano cegando a los niños y a ella que cayo hacia atrás de culo al suelo por una potente fuerza proveniente de su misma mano agarrada a la flecha. Los niños se cubrían sus ojos por esa potente onda de luz y cuando los abrieron su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco dejando ver el árbol mas frondoso y vivo como hace décadas no lo estaba. En una de las ramas estaba subida ella con el cabello mas brilloso que antes y la mirada desafiante.

Sus ojos verdes jades brillaban de nuevo con vida, bajándose de un salto a tierra delante de Inoue con aquellas ropas rojas orientales antiguas (como las de Inuyasha pero en naranjas rojizas) sin zapatos alguno, garras en sus manos y pies descalzos con nada mas y nada menos que nueve colas que se movían juguetonamente. Inoue la miraba anonadada y sorprendida. La pelirosa la tendió la mano e Inoue la cogió sin dudarlo a lo que ambas sintieron un calor qie recorría ambos cuerpos.

-Sakura: no dejes que nadie te pase por encima humana… -y con esas palabras se adentro al templo dejando a la pelinaranja totalmente estática.

-Kiba: no se preocupe Inoue-sama ahora nosotros estaremos para ayudarla -miro a la niña avergonzada pues hasta aquella mujer sin conocerla supo que era débil.

A la mañana siguiente al salir de su casa e ir a la Academia las mismas de ayer la volvieron a arrinconar contra una pared. Identifico a sus amigos a unos diez metros de ella por lo que los llamo pero nada mas que la miraron y pasaron olímpicamente de ella. Desilusionada y sin poder creerse lo que veía reacciono cuando una de ellas la golpeo en el rostro fuertemente haciendo que se rompiera el labio y cayera al suelo.

Las chicas se reían cuando toco el timbre y se fueron no sin antes decirla que la esperarían a la salida y que sino iba lo lamentaría. Lagrimas silenciosas caían de su rostro pues su visión o pesadilla mejor dicho se hizo realidad. Lo que no sabia es que dos niños veían la escena desde lo alto de un edificio apretando sus dientes y deseando hacer algo sin que se dieran cuenta que eran demonios pero no podían… no tenían el poder de ocultar sus poderes como Sakura. Una idea se les ocurrió para aquellas humanas y solo rezaban para que funcionara.

• **En el Templo**

Una pelirosa se encontraba subida al árbol de pétalos rosas recordando su dolor… sus fantasmas… Cogiendo un hoja rosa entre sus garras mirando detenidamente la delicadeza de este sus orejas se movieron en dirección al movimiento que detecto a la entrada del templo. Su olfato desarrollado supo que se trataba de los guardianas de este así que con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza suspiro y se relajo expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Kiba: ¡Sakura-sama! -la pelirosa frunció el ceño por la voz irritable de aquella mocosa.

-Ōkami: ¡Levántate joder! La humana tiene problemas -ya hastiada de sus chillidos abrió un ojo con pesadez.

-Sakura: ¿y? Ya la dije que no la ayudaría solo cuidaría el templo -volviendo a cerrar nuevamente su ojo con tranquilidad.

-Kiba: Sakura-sama sino la ayuda es como sino ayudase a Inari-sama -el niño observo como arrugaba el entrecejo y fruncía los labios.

-Ōkami: su alma esta fusionada a la de Inari-sama, es tu deber… se lo debes -con un gruñido la pelirosa abrió sus ojos y se enderezo para mirarlos con molestia.

-Sakura: malditos niñatos… siempre jodiendome -se dejo caer al suelo y camino junto a ellos maldiciendo a la humana. Aunque en realidad se preguntaba quien narices podría meterse con ella si era mas buena que el pan.

• **De nuevo en Karakura**

La pelinaranja salía de la Academia con temor de lo que a continuación la iba a suceder pero por otro lado iba decepcionada pues los que pensó sus amigos no habían hecho nada por ella, como sino existiera. Muy en el fondo algo la decía que irían a darles su merecido pero sabia que no era así. De pronto al levantar su mirada anaranjada se cruzo con la verde jade de cierta chica que conocía lo suficiente. Parpadeando como si fuera un fantasma se acerco al banco en el que se encontraba sentada y vestida con una sudadera blanca con un zorro de nueve colas rojo y unos pantalones de chándal grises con deportivas y una gorra hacia atrás ocultando sus lindas orejitas.

-Sakura: vaya cara ni que hubieras visto un fantasma… -sonriendo de medio lado la pelinaranja parpadeo ante la ironía.

-Inoue: yo… tu… ¿Por qué? -solo quería preguntarle eso.

-Sakura: bueno… no es que quisiera es que me vi obligada además… tengo curiosidad -Orhime vio en sus ojos cierto brillo de maldad.

La manera en que estaba sentada en el banco, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus codos apoyados en ellas, sentada sobre el respaldo y la gorra le daban un aire de… problemática por decirlo de una manera. De pronto escucho a lo lejos la voz de las chicas que se meten con ella y se tenso considerablemente dando a la pelirosa la oportunidad de ver de reojo quien se metía con ella.

Simples humanas envidiosas en su opinión pues eran mas feas que un tennyo (demonio japonés de nariz larga). Vio las caras de sorpresa al ver a Orihime con ella y sonriendo de medio lado se bajo del banco y se coloco al lado de Inoue olfateando en el aire un olor a hierbas amargas… la que ahora era su diosa lloraba con amargura y pena. Con un gruñido se dirigió hacia ellas mirándolas fijamente y la que tenia el olor de la sangre de Inoue en su mano retrocedió. Mala idea, pues acelero un poco su andar y al mismo tiempo que Inoue miraba a la pelirosa esta levantaba cual muñeco de trapo a la chica por el cuello de su camisa y esta gritaba alertando a todos.

Inoue vio a lo lejos como sus amigos o los que decían serlo miraban sorprendidos a la pelirosa que sostenía por los aires a aquella chica.

-Sakura: ¡Atención idiotas! Este es mi territorio y si os metéis con mi prima Orihime … -la lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo que la chica soltara un gritito- os hare una pequeña visita.

Antes de voltearse su mirada choco con una azul grisácea de la que olfateo como shinigami y a su lado un Vlizard de bastante poder. Aumento su poder demoniaco haciendo que esos dos lo notaran y abrieran sorprendidos sus ojos para voltearse con chulería y pasar su brazo por el cuello de la chica y andar hacia su apartamento. Durante el camino ninguna dijo nada, Orihime había notado la energía de todos sus amigos e incluso de Renji e Ikakku.

Sin embargo Sakura estaba feliz, no se había divertido tanto en siglos y ahora notaba dos energías de shinigamis mas detrás de ellas. Los había olfateado desde que se marcharon de allí así que no la tomaron desprevenida. Llegaron a una especie de departamentos y se metieron en uno antes de deshacer el hechizo y cambiarse a sus ropas habituales con sus nueve colas. Sabia que no tardarían en llegar allí a ver que hacia ella con Inoue y les sorprendería bastante. Aunque por otro lado olía la tristeza de la pelinaranja y algo en su interior se removía. La miro de reojo y se acerco a ella para con sus manos formarla una sonrisa dejándola atónita.

-Sakura: demuestra lo hermosa que eres y lo orgullosa que estas de ello con una sonrisa -era verdad, aquella jovencita humana era una belleza y tenia que demostrarlo- se que vendrán no te preocupes, déjamelo a mi no les hare nada malo.

Inoue sonrió como nunca pues tenia razón además de que prácticamente su hermano le había dicho esas palabras. Contenta vio como raramente la pelirosa se tumbaba en el suelo con una mano apoyada en su mejilla derecha con los ojos cerrados y sus orejitas moviéndose con un tic. Divertida tuvo una idea. Corrió a por un cepillo que le regalo su hermano antes de morir de color melocotón y corrió a su lado arrodillándose detrás de ella y despacio procedió a cepillar sus colas tan suaves y exóticas.

Esa acción tomo desprevenida a Sakura pues le recordó a Inari-sama nada mas conocerla.


End file.
